Chapter 2: New York Trains are Never on Time
Chapte 1 I flicked my wrists and my bracers produced gladii. Ignus and Glaciius glowed in visibly in the artificial light of the lamps. I moved forward, my coat billowing out behind me, and I was nearly stepped on by the man-cow-thing. “The Minotaur went this way!” Came a yell from the other side of the hole. I registered this in the back of my mind, I weaved around the foot the Minotaur had placed just in front of me, slashing Glacius across the back of his knee. It roared in pain and outrage and I continued to weave around it, slicing as I could. Growlz breathed flames and slashed at its eyes, but the movements were getting too erratic and he couldnt get any closer. The beast swung his arm and hit me with enough force to send me flying. My hands automatically let go of the Gladii, and they flipped back into my bracers. I hit the wall on the other side of the tracks and then fell to the ground my whole body hurt, I saw spots, and I couldn’t move or think through the pain. The Minotaur snorted and started moving towards me. I have to tell you, you notice the strangest things when you think your about to die. For example, I saw that the next train was supposed to arrive at 3:40 pm. The clock read 4:25 pm. The who girl jumped towards the Minotaurs back was carrying a really big red sword with what looked like some sort of red gem or glass filling the center of the blade. She was pretty, with black hair trailing behind her. Her arm was encased in bronze. Wait...girl? She swung her sword in a downward arc, intending to brain the minotaur. The beast, still dizzy from breaking down who knows how many walls, as well as Growlz and my attack, lurched forward with the intent to finish me off. Her sword sliced through one of its horns, which fell to the ground with a loud crash, crushing the bench that had been my bed. It roared and spun, its left fist leading, and hit the girl on her bronze arm. She flew away rolling, her sword held out, away from her body, so she would not injure herself with it. Purple flames slammed into the monsters face and it backed up towards me. By this time Growlz had flown down to where I was and pulled on my coat, trying to get me to move. I was also trying to get me to move, but my body was having other ideas, insisting that I should not move. Another blast of purple flames hit the Minotaur and it backed up another step. Seriously, purple flames? I thought fire was red. Growlz put his wing in my field of vision and I was treated to a view of myself I would rather not have had. My face was bruised from the fall and dirty from the debris flying around with the destruction the Minotaur was causing. My multi colored eyes - one blue and one grey - stared back at me, pupils doing a little mombo as my head tried to sort itself out from the damage I had recently taken. Growlz’s face came up and he lifted his claw, and sitting in it was a square of something. He pushed it into my mouth. As soon as it touched my mouth it felt like I was eating the best steak ever. I don’t mean one of those expensive steaks cooked by a professional chef in a steakhouse. This was better. It was like a steak that was so soft it fell apart in your mouth, but firm enough that you could chew on it to release the juices of the meat. It was a steak that took me to heaven. I then noticed that whatever that heavenly square of stake was, it also fixed up my body. I could move, and looking up, moving seemed like a wonderful idea. I dashed to the side and jumped back onto the platform. The Minotaur was hit by another blast of purple fire and fell onto the tracks. My body, working on instinct again, reached into one of my empty pockets and brought out what looked to be a throwing axe. In the shaft of the axe, just behind the head, was a little glass vial with some sort of liquid in it. My mind, in its amnesiac state, started to panic when it saw the liquid, so it must have been something frightening, but my body ignored my mind. It lined up the throw, and sent the weapon spinning end over end, lodging itself into the monsters bicep. It roared in pain and reached for the axe. That’s when the liquid activated. The axe exploded, and the Minotaurs arm came off, dissolving as it fell so that just before the hand hit the rials, it dissolved, golden ichor dripping from where the arm had once been attached. The monster looked in horror at the wound, then at me. The look on its face would have been comical in any other situation, kind of a mix between moo? ''and 'Mommy''.' '''Then the train hit.''' It slammed into the beast at such speeds that the Minotaur exploded. Funny thing about physics, if one object going fast enough hits another object standing still, the one that isn't moving suddenly starts to move. Fast. The cow head slammed first into the platform, then into all four support pillers on the way to the exit, then into the exit of the station before it too, dissolved. I stared in shock at what I, and the train, and the cute girl with the giant sword had done. Oh, and whoever it was throwing the purple fire. We had demolished the station. Then someone walked in from the hole the minotaur had made. He was dressed in form fitting black pants, not the way to tight ones, just form fitting, with an orange shirt that said something in Greek. His brown hair cut short, with the bangs in front just a little longer than the rest. He wore a black backpack with what looked like a knife handle sticking out and a necklace with a bunch of different beads on it. He surveyed the destruction, seeing the Minotaur’s horn still rolling around on the floor, the girl leaning with her back against the far wall, near a Minotaur head sized crater, and me. His eyes narrowed when he saw me, then he clenched his hands. Purple fire sputtered to life around them. “So. Who, the hell, are you?” Chapter 3 Category:Original Idea Category:Chapter Page Category:The Stolen Shield